


Pick Up Lines

by Waykos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waykos/pseuds/Waykos
Summary: Sometimes Jesse goes a little over board and the pick up lines just get down right ridiculous





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little McHanzo fluff since I got stuck on another fic. Also my first time writing this pair, hope I did alright!

“Did it hurt darlin’? When ya’ fell from heaven?”

“No, it did not.” Hanzo replied, eyes focused on the screen of the tablet he was currently engrossed in, completely unfazed by Jesse’s first flirting attempt of the evening. He could be so dense sometimes. 

“Well then.” The cowboy brushed his fingers through his beard, observing Hanzo from across the room, realizing he’d have to up the ante to finally catch his lover’s undivided attention. That tablet was mighty distracting and boy was he was aching for a kiss. How ridiculous would his pick up lines have to get this time?

“On a serious note have ya’ been to see Dr. Ziegler lately, ‘cause I think you’re lacking a bit of vitamin ‘me’.” He was already grinning like a fool.

At first the bowman thought he was genuinely concerned about his well being, but had instead demolished the next weapon in Jesse’s arsenal with an exaggerated eye roll. The cowboy could’ve sworn Hanzo’s eyes flipped around so far into the back of his head, that he could see him internally face palm. It wasn’t the desired reaction, but hey, at least he was getting somewhere. Sort of. Perhaps a different tactic was needed. 

It was true, McCree and his god awful pick up lines were back for another round, but he’d have to try harder than that. Hanzo had adjusted himself in such a way on the couch so that the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth went unseen. Two could play this game, but he’d wait for the right time to strike. 

Jesse stood while he beckoned the archer over, gesturing at his shirt and rolling the fabric between his gloved fingers. “Hanzo, could ya’ come over here real quick and feel my shirt?” Oh, this was going be good. 

Finally setting his tablet down with an audible huff, Hanzo strode across the room trying to figure out what the cowboy’s exact motive was.The request in itself had seemed innocent enough. 

A peculiar look met Jesse’s eyes as the texture of the fabric was studied between a few nimble fingers. It was soft, yes, but really that was it, there was nothing special about it. Though the moment Jesse began to open his mouth Hanzo quickly narrowed his eyes, letting the shirt fall from his hand. What a fool he had been, completely forgetting about the cowboys incessant delivery of pick-up lines. 

"It’s made out’a boyfriend material.“ He beamed, quickly blurting out his punch line before the opportunity passed. 

The 'I can’t believe I just fell for that’ look plastered across his face had said it all. Hanzo crossed his arms defensively trying avoid the red tinge now flushing his cheeks, he was embarrassed, but this cowboy sure was something else. And the puns, they were just as awful as always, never ending.

Jesse’s head and hat tipped backward as he turned into a chuckling mess, metal hand gently finding its way onto Hanzo’s shoulder for support. He gave it a light squeeze before closing the remaining distance between their bodies. Hanzo just stood there, trying to rid the abashed half smile off his own face by shaking his head, this was getting ridiculous. 

"So now that I’ve got ya’ where I want ya’ good lookin’, how 'bout this. I’ll stop with the pick-ups lines and give ya’ a kiss. And if ya’ don’t like it, it can be returned." 

Jesse sighed as his eyes studied Hanzo’s face, delighting in the bit of blush that remained before they traveled to his lips. Only to lose himself in thought, his lover’s intoxicatingly attractive presence bringing the intentions of his own mouth to a screeching halt. 

"Well are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to lie to my diary again?” Hanzo’s face drew closer to Jesse’s, tugging his shirt collar confident as ever and practically purring into his ear. He had learned from the best after all. 

Red cheeked and flustered, Jesse quickly pressed a kiss against Hanzo’s smug smile. 

“I see you’re finally catchin’ on now, huh?”


End file.
